Cache/YOUR ADMIN IS A FUCKING LIAR
2 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2275.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 1, 2016 19:42:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. YOUR ADMIN IS A FUCKING LIAR The Abyss > offtopic YOUR ADMIN IS A FUCKING LIAR << < (2/4) > >> Chaos: --- Quote from: Albertistan on October 11, 2015, 02:30:49 AM ---http://pastebin.com/QRP4VcGN Cold Old Gold owes me something that he promised he'd do. This is not a sexual request. This was about honor, respect, and courage. COG has none of that. I demand my prize immediately. --- End quote --- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXsQAXx_ao0 Habibastan: --- Quote from: Coldoldgold on October 11, 2015, 03:35:25 PM ---https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZR2k5c_198 --- End quote --- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMYcoKvMimU Albertistan: * CHICKEN BUHTENDIES AQUIRED. I DECLARE MEME WAR ON INTERPOL. THIS WAR WILL BE FOUGHT WITH MEMES AND HARSH CRITICISMS. PEACE WILL ONLY BE DECLARED WHEN COG GIVES ME A DONG SMOOCH Gemima: --- Quote from: Albertistan on October 11, 2015, 08:37:48 PM --- * CHICKEN BUHTENDIES AQUIRED. I DECLARE MEME WAR ON INTERPOL. THIS WAR WILL BE FOUGHT WITH MEMES AND HARSH CRITICISMS. PEACE WILL ONLY BE DECLARED WHEN COG GIVES ME A DONG SMOOCH --- End quote --- I-I'll give you a dong smooch... Albertistan: --- Quote from: Gemima on October 11, 2015, 08:58:12 PM ---I-I'll give you a dong smooch... --- End quote --- Fuck off I don't want some horse cock loving lips on my dong. Mr skeltal needs to pay his debts Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2275.10;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 1, 2016 19:45:17 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. YOUR ADMIN IS A FUCKING LIAR The Abyss > offtopic YOUR ADMIN IS A FUCKING LIAR << < (3/4) > >> spurdobenis: I didn't know the irc had an uno bot. Are games held regularly? President Lee: --- Quote from: The Morally Superior: III on October 11, 2015, 04:45:07 AM ---I'm not reading anymore paste bin logs after Skin's shitpost. --- End quote --- Habibastan: --- Quote from: President Lee on October 12, 2015, 05:20:53 PM ---I'm not reading anymore paste bin logs after Skin's shitpost. --- End quote --- >implying you are literate Albertistan: --- Quote from: Memesquid:Ascendent on October 12, 2015, 05:26:44 PM --->implying you are literate --- End quote --- He has to know a little english. The Nike sweatshop requires him to write "made in china" on each shoe. Habibastan: --- Quote from: Albertistan on October 12, 2015, 05:42:24 PM ---He has to know a little english. The Nike sweatshop requires him to write "made in china" on each shoe. --- End quote --- Found where Lee works. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version